Kikyo's Story
by Exer
Summary: This is the story of the grand Priestess who once lived in Feduel Japan, Go back in time 500 years with the priestess who once walked the worst lands, to purify life. This is Kikyo's story in my point of view. This is just Chapter one.


Kikyo's Story: Part One: The Beggining

  
  
Once upon Feudal Japan there was a grand Priestess named Kikyo. She used her spiritual powers to protect the legendary Shikon-No-Tama. She protected the Villagers from Demons with all her power. At that time she had a younger sister named Kaeda, who was at the age of 9. Kikyo used a bow as her weapon and purified arrows to slay demons, but there was one demon she refused to slay...InuYasha...The Half Demon. She would always shoot the arrows to pin him, but she never used them to kill.

" WHY DO YOU NEVER FINISH ME OFF?" Screamed InuYasha. "I have no need to waste more arrows!" Said Kikyo as she turned and walked away. One day Kikyo was sitting alone in a field... "InuYasha I know you are watching me, please do come and join me." InuYasha came out of the tree and sat down next to her on the field's damp grass. He sat there glaring at her wondering what is she up to. "InuYasha...what do you think of me?" said Kikyo. "Huh? What are you going at?" InuYasha replied confusingly. "Am I...Ordinary to you?" Kikyo quietly said. "HUH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? ORDINARY?" Replied InuYasha, now more confused then before. " Am I not an ordinary woman? Do I not seem like a woman at all to you? With the jewel I guard I cannot live the life of an ordinary woman..." Kikyo sadly replied. "Stop your whining we all have our own crosses to bear!" said InuYasha rudley. "Your right... I have no reason to whine. I am sorry." Kikyo slowly got up and walked to the village. "BIG SISTER! A DEMON IS ATTACKING THE VILLAGE! WHAT WILL WE DO!" said Kikyo's younger sister, Kaeda. " KAEDA GRAB MY BOW AND ARROWS HURRY!" Kikyo quickly replied.

Kaeda quickly ran back with Kikyo's bow and arrows. " Thank you Kaeda now get back and stay behind me!" screamed Kikyo. Kikyo aimed and purified her arrow. Kikyo then saw where she needed to hit and she let the arrow fly through the air as it greatly hit the point with a matter of seconds. The demon fell to the ground, killed because of the holy arrow that was shot by the beautiful priestess. "Thank you lady Kikyo you saved us again!" cried one of the villagers. "It is not a burden, it is my job." Kikyo calmly said. "Big sister can you teach me how to shoot a bow like you? Please, please, oh please?" whined Kaeda. " You have decided to become a priestess Kaeda? Of course I will! This is wonderful news! We must make a feast and get a hold of the head Priest right now! He can teach you a lot, obvioulsy more than I can." Said Kikyo. " No sister I want you to teach me." cried Kaeda. "Are you sure for I am not the teaching type...but if you wish I will" Kikyo said happily with a smile. "OOH YES! When will my training begin?" said Kaeda excited. "Tomorrow at the break of dawn. You will need your bow that I made for you. Be sure to bring it." Said Kikyo. She put the fire out and she went to bed.

It seemed like the sun was rising up slower than usual Kaeda...But it finally came and she woke up excitedly and woke her older sister up. "BIG SISTER BIG SISTER IT'S TIME, IT'S TIME!" Shouted Kaeda. "Yes I know Kaeda, Get dressed we will leave in 10 minutes." Kikyo calmly said. Kikyo put her Kimono on and walked outside with both bows and two arrow carriers. "Kaeda? Are you ready? The Priest is expecting us, he's going to help me train you today." called Kikyo. "Yes big sister one minute. I have to find my bow. I think I lost it..." said Kaeda. "Oh I have it here, we better go now or he will get angry." Said Kikyo. "Ok I'm coming." called Kaeda.

As they approached the field Kikyo saw the high Priest being attacked by a demon. She thought this would be a great chance for Kaeda to shoot a bow. "BIG SISTER THE PRIEST IS IN DANGER!" cried Kaeda. "Kaeda grab your bow and get an arrow, its your chance to save him!" said Kikyo. Kaeda grabbed her bow and got her arrow. "Now put your arrow in the bow string and pull back, do not let go until you got your aim." said Kikyo. Kaeda aimed at the heart of the bug demon and the second she let the arrow go it flew back and hit her eye. "OOOW!" Cried Kaeda. "KAEDA!" Kikyo immeditaly grabbed her bow and shot a sacred arrow at the beast with all her anger and the arrow's power was huge. It purified the life of the good but ended the life of the demon. The mud became fresh mountain water; the dead flowers became beautiful blossomed roses. Kaeda's crie scared Kikyo's soul with pain. "KAEDA! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! WE NEED A PHYSICIAN! HELP!" Screamed Kikyo as she held her sister in her arms. Kikyo ordered Kaeda to move her hand so she can see. Kaeda moved her hand...but couldn't see out of her right eye...The blood was dripping off of her fingers. Kikyo was horrified. All of a sudden InuYasha appeared at the dreaded sounds of Kikyo's cry...

One thing InuYasha hated the most was Kikyo's tears. They made him think of all the evil things he has done in the past. He looked at Kaeda and saw the blood. "I knew I smelled human blood! Kikyo let me carry her to the village! It will save us time!" Quickly replied InuYasha. "Big sister... who is this man...?" Kaeda said slowly. Her vision was blurry so she couldn't see that he was a demon. All of the sudden Kaeda became unconscious. "InuYasha please hurry, take her to the medical house. Please...hurry..." Kikyo sadly replied. "Right!" InuYasha said quickly, as he ran as fast as he could. "This is all my fault...she wasn't ready…I'm so stupid...now she might become blind...or worse...she might...she might..." Kikyo bursted into tears at the thought. Kikyo started to pray and let her healing powers heal the wound. Still setting in the field she was praying...praying for a hope that Kaeda may be ok. Praying...That InuYasha makes it in time...

As she approched the medical house of the village and was ready to hear what needed to be said. She became shocked at the peaceful sight of InuYasha holding the sleeping Kaeda...She had a white cloth over her eye..it had a stain of red on it from the blood. She looked at InuYasha's robes and saw that the cloth was from his clothes...as the doctor started to approch Kikyo he had a relieved expression on his face. "Lady Kikyo this demon claims that you told him to bring Kaeda to me? Could this be true?" asked the doctor. "Yes, it is true, and his name...is InuYasha." replied Kikyo. InuYasha's ears twitched at the sound of his name. He immediately rose up from the little chair with Kaeda in his arms and said "Kikyo, you're here." Kikyo turned her head towards him with a serene look on her face. "InuYasha...tell me...did Kaeda have a calm glow around her at anytime...?" asked Kikyo. "Uh yeah. Not to long ago. Why, what does it mean?" asked InuYasha. "It was the holy healing, I was praying life into her." Kikyo said calmly. The Doctor turned to Kikyo and said "So that was what kept her alive...or else she would not have had any chance of life if it wasn't for you Lady Kikyo." He walked over to the child and said "Uh de-demon m-may I have the ch-child? " InuYasha handed the doctor Kaeda gently. "Lady Kikyo would you prefer me or the demon to carry her home, she needs her rest." Kikyo turned towards the doctor and replied "You have so much to do Doctor" she turned to InuYasha and asked "Will you please carry her for me InuYasha?" InuYasha grabbed Kaeda from the doctor and said "Ofcourse Kikyo, just lead the way..."  
  
"Ever since that night I cant get him out of my head...InuYasha has been there...by my side...watching Kaeda...he not like what he was before. .it's like...he's a whole different person...he's not the same cold blooded demon who keeps going after the Jewel of Four Souls...no...He's become different." thought Kikyo. "Kikyo do you want a fire started? It's pretty cold out, and Kaeda could get worse with the weather..." asked InuYasha. "Yes please...we should have logs in that corner..." said Kikyo as she pointed to the logs. "You can stay if you like...you look starved...shall I cook you something? You deserve a bite to eat after everything that has happened...and all the help you gave...Thank you… InuYasha…" Kikyo slowly replied. InuYasha's face turned as red as his robe...it seems like he has never shown his good side to mortals. "You don't have to...I can fend for myself. You don't have to slave over me…" said InuYasha. "NONSENCE! You helped more than you think! You deserve a good meal! So I'm going to make you some warm soup! Don't decline or I will be deeply disappointed by this ." said Kikyo InuYasha looked at her with a weak smile and accepted her offer. Kikyo made them all soup as they awaited for Kaeda's awakening...

As the sun came up Kikyo noticed that she was sleeping on InuYasha's chest. She was so embarrassed. She heard a weak cough coming from Kaeda's room. She quickly awoke InuYasha and ran into the room, seeing Kaeda's eye slowly opening. "KAEDA! ARE YOU OK? ARE YOU FEELING ALL RIGHT? DO YOU WANT ANYTHING?" Kikyo quickly said before thinking. "Big...Sister... I...am thirsty...can i have some water...please..?" Kaeda quietly said. Within a second InuYasha had a small pail of water in his hands ready to give to her. Her Vision was still blury so she couldn't see his ears very well. "Kaeda...are you hungry...it has been 2 days...you have to be hungry...I will make you some of your favorite dishes?" Kikyo asked. "Give the girl some time to adjust Kikyo, I'm sure she's not thinking right at the moment. Let her be. She will be fine within another hour." InuYasha replied. Kikyo slowly walked to the door and looked back one last time before she left..."Kaeda...be strong...please... for me..." she quietly said. A tear went running down her pale cheek as she walked through the door. "InuYasha...will she be ok...? Is she going to make it? Please...please InuYasha tell me...please..." she said as the tears started running down her soft pale cheeks once again. "Please...Kikyo don't cry...it...it hurts me...it makes me think… of my childhood..." pleaded InuYasha.

"I was always teased for being a half demon, or a Half-breed. I had a ball...my mother gave me when I was young. They would play a game called Hanyou in the middle. They would toss my ball to each other where I could not reach. They would kick it in the stream and I would have to go and get it back...and my mother...she would cry...because of the future I would have...she knew what my life would be like...I don't remember my father so well...I was never really close to him...he was always out training my brother Sesshomaru...he never cared for me...but my mother...she was always there for me when I needed her...until...she went away...I never seen her again...I never got to say my goodbye...I never got to understand why she didn't take me with her. I always think back to that day...but what she didn't know...is how I would meet you Kikyo..."

One hour past after InuYasha told the story of his troubled Childhood. So they went to check on Kaeda. Her eye was open and she still had InuYasha's cloth on her right eye. Now the cloth has a brown stain from the old blood. Kaeda's vision was not as blurryas before, even though she still could not see out of her right eye. Kikyo walked in the door as if everything was ok. She wiped her tears off her face and was ready to face Kaeda's problem. "Kaeda how are you feeling? Are you ok now? It's been an hour and Inu-" said Kikyo as she was Interupted. "DEMON! SISTER THERE IS A DEMON BEHIND YOU! SISTER USE YOUR SPIRTUAL POWERS, HURRY!" Screamed Kaeda. "Kaeda it is ok...he helped you. He is a friend of mine. Do not worry so much he will not hurt anyone." Said Kikyo slowly. InuYasha walked in the door again hopeing nobody would scream this time. "Yo Kid, how ya feeling?" InuYasha said briefly. "I-I am fine thank you very much" Kaeda said stubbernly. "Kaeda do not be rude this man saved your life." said Kikyo. "Don't worry about it Kikyo, it's all fine. There is no thanks needed at all" replied InuYasha. Kikyo sighed and got Kaeda a pillow for her head and got a washcloth for her eye. "InuYasha do you want your cloth back? I could wash the blood off of it for you..." Said Kikyo. "No I have more there is no need to slave over something that doesn't need slaved over." Replied InuYasha.

That night as InuYasha left Kikyo and Kaeda were rudely interupted by one of the villagers. "Lady Kikyo a demon is after the jewel! It is a spider demon and he is breaking into the shrine! HURRY!" shouted a villager. Kikyo grabbed her bow and ordered Kaeda to stay in bed at any cost do not come out. She put her arrow carrier on her back and ran out the door. "LADY KIKYO HURRY HE IS PUTTING A WEB BARRIER AROUND THE SHRINE! OUR WEAPONS CAN NOT BREAK THROUGH IT!" Screamed the commander of the Village's warriors. "ONLY YOUR AROWS CAN GET THROUGH IT! YOU HAVE TO SHOOT A SACRED ARROW AT THE WEB!" he screamed. Kikyo arrived at the shrine just in time to see that the web barrior was complete and the spider was growing at the smell of the jewel's power. Kikyo grabbed an arrow and aimed straight for the heart of the black spider. No sooner than a second the spider caught on to her and sent a web flying for her bow. The spider had her bow captured and all the village's weapons locked into a larger dome of webbing. "OH NO!" Cried Kikyo. At the sound of Kikyo's cry and the smell of human blood InuYasha came from no-where. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" he shouted. A gold light came from his fingers and the dome web was destroyed. "Kikyo Catch!" he shouted as he through her bow to her. Kikyo grabbed her bow and aimed at the spider for a second time.

Kikyo quickly purified an arrow with awsome strength. The light from the arrow was so bright and pure everything became holy. She shot the arrow and the bright glow from the arrow made everything pure, the darkness in the villagers' hearts were banished. InuYasha's evilness was turned into love; a love for Kikyo. The spider was instantly destroyed. Could Kikyo have done a sacred arrow? The legendary move that only the purest can do? Did Kikyo do it for the second time? "Lady Kikyo...you, you saved us...again." said a villager. InuYasha could not stop looking at Kikyo, for the love he felt for her was too strong. His wanting of becoming a full demon was hidden in the lowest depths of his heart. "Ki-Kikyo...Your..beautiful..." he said. "Huh...? InuYasha...? What...what did you say?" replied Kikyo. Could her wish have come true? Could InuYasha have feelings for her now...? The Villagers looked in shock, as they knew InuYasha wanted nothing but the jewel. "I said...you're beautiful...you're hair looks nice down..." he said again. "Kikyo's face turned as red as InuYasha's Kimono. All of a sudden InuYasha was gone like a streak of lightning...where could he have gone...?

The next day InuYasha and Kikyo sat in the damp field like before and talked. "Kikyo...I want to be with you...I want to live my life with you. I don't want to be alone any longer..," he said. "come on lets get out of here...I want to take you somewhere special." Kikyo and InuYasha walked all day until evening. Then they arrived at a medium sized boat. "Are you taking me on a boat ride?" She asked. "Yes, just sit back and relax, I will do all the work." he replied. Kikyo slowly got in the boat and InuYasha started rowing down the stream. It was beautiful sight indeed, the fall trees of orange and red; while the sun started to set into the river. It was truly beautiful. After an hour past they headed back to the village. As they reach the dock InuYasha got out first. Kikyo was about to get off but then she slipped and she landed on InuYasha's chest. He threw down the paddle and gave her a kiss that seemed like it was everlasting. A kiss of true love, a kiss of hope...

"You can use the Jewel to become human..." she said. "Kikyo is that possible? Can I really become a human? Can I really be with you forever?" he asked. "Yes, you are half demon so that makes you half human, if you use the jewel in that matter the jewel would be purified and it would cease to exist." she said. "Kikyo...what about you then?" he asked. "My job is to guard the jewel, without it I could live the life of an ordinary woman. Which would allow me to be with you forever..." she replied. "We will set a day then...How about tomorrow? You bring me the jewel by the sacred tree...then it will be done." he said. "Till' then my love...till' then..." she said as she walked to the village.

The next morning at the break of dawn Kikyo left Kaeda a note saying she has something that was to be done and left some noodles in the clay bowl on the counter. Kikyo went to the shrine to retrieve the Jewel. As she was walking through the field almost to the Sacred Tree, she was attacked on her left shoulder. Blood was pouring out as she fell to the ground. "I had no intention to become human at all foolish one. So I'll just be taking the jewel now." said InuYasha. "What? WHAT? How could you! I thought you loved me! TRAITOR!" she screamed. As she used all her energy to make it back to the village, she then saw InuYasha running with the jewel. "INUYASHA!" she screamed as she shot an arrow with a spell to make him have eternal sleep. He was sealed to the Sacred Tree. "Kikyo...you said...I thought..." he said as he was stuck to the tree...He was laid to eternal rest. "Lady Kikyo you are hurt!" screamed a villager. "It is ok I wont feel it for much longer." she said in pain. "BIG SISTER!" screamed Kaeda. "Take the jewel Kaeda...and burn it with my body, I will take it with me to the after life..." she said in more pain. Then Kikyo fell to the ground lifelessly..."BIG SISTER!" Screamed Kaeda...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
